


Je T'aime Castiel

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Dean Sings, Dean is a Tease, Eiffel Tower, Fireworks, Fluff, France (Country), Human Castiel, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City), Presents, Romance, Strawberries, Valentine's Day, serenades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set where Castiel is human, as he gave up his grace to be with Dean. This is his first Valentine’s Day ever, and his first with someone. Dean decides to treat Castiel to the best Valentine’s Day anyone could wish for. And what better place to be than Paris, the city of love. (Another Valentine's Day themed one shot expect Dean made the arrangements).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T'aime Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Intended sexual content/themes/innuendos

“What time is it Cas?” Dean questioned, looking at his boyfriend of seven months.

“Uh, nearly 3pm why?” Castiel asked.

"I just want this flight to be over, I’m paranoid,” Dean whispered.

Castiel rested his hand on Dean’s arm, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Try and relax Dean, it’ll be fine,” he soothed.

“Cas, you know I hate flying and I don’t know if you remember, but I told you about the time when Sammy and I were a little younger than now and we went on a plan looking for a ghost and I ended up getting terrified because the plane was out of control,” Dean murmured, laying his head back as he closed his eyes.

“Dean,” Castiel mumbled.

His hand ever so gently brushed Dean’s cheek, his eyes opening as he gazed at the now human Castiel. He’d given up his grace, given up being an angel, all for Dean, it was the happiest time of Dean’s life, for Castiel it was hard but he was slowly adjusting.

“You have nothing to fear. I’m here now, I’m here always, and once we get to Paris we are going to have the time of our lives alright? I love you Dean,” Castiel whispered.

The corners of Dean’s mouth twitched up as he lent forward, his lips pressing against Castiel’s in a soft kiss before he pulled away. Castiel smiled as he dropped his hand and went back to staring out the window.

“Mr Winchester?” a voice spoke.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked up at an air hostess who had a plate sitting in her hand. She smiled softly as he pushed the button on the back of the seat in front of Dean, the food tray slowly moving down before stopping. Dean’s brow furrowed as the plate was placed in front of him.

“Enjoy,” she whispered, before turning back and walking away.

Dean gazed at the plate as he saw a very nicely cut slice of pie, golden crusts with a sweet fruity aroma. He heard a chuckle as he turned his head and looked over at Castiel who was still gazing out the window. Dean grinned as he lent over, close to Castiel’s ear.

“Did you do this?” he whispered.

“Of course, it’ll probably calm you down Dean,” Castiel whispered back with a smirk.

“Did I mention how much I love you?” Dean chuckled.

Castiel turned slightly as he grinned, planting a small kiss on Dean’s nose.

“Eat your pie before it gets cold,” he mused, turning back to the window.

Dean smirked as he turned back, looking at the plate before him. He looked back at Castiel, biting his lip a little before he tapped him on the shoulder. Castiel turned around and looked at Dean who was holding out the spoon while he had a fork.

“Want to share?” he questioned.

Castiel chuckled as he lifted the arm rest between the chairs and shuffled closer as he took a piece of the pie in the spoon. He fed the piece to Dean and vice versa, and before they knew it, it was finished.

“Awesome,” Dean mused, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Dean,” Castiel spoke.

Dean pressed a gentle kiss on Castiel’s lips before pulling him into his arms. Castiel rested his head against Dean’s chest as he listened to the sound of his heart, beating softly.

“Get a little sleep Cas, you’re exhausted, we’ve got a big night ahead,” Dean whispered.

Castiel nodded, a small yawn leaving his lips, his eyes dropping slightly as he went into a relaxed and peaceful sleep. Dean followed sometime after, content and no longer paranoid about the flight.

~~~*~~~  
Castiel opened the large French doors which led out to the balcony at the hotel. He gasped as he gazed at the sights before him. Paris was thriving, cars going in all directions, throngs of people filling the streets. Castiel had never been to Paris, not even as an angel. His new surroundings were some sort of a blessing for him, a new journey, a new memory.

“Dean, it’s beautiful,” he whispered.

Dean smiled as he walked over to Castiel, wrapping his arms tightly around him, nestling his face into his neck.

“And you just made it a hundred times more beautiful,” he purred, kissing Castiel’s neck slightly.

“Dean,” Castiel chuckled as he spun around in Dean’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Stop being such a loved up little puppy,” he hummed, leaning up as he brushed his lips against Dean’s.

“Loved up little puppy? Wow Cas, that’s a great...uh, reference,” Dean laughed, kissing Castiel’s lips quickly.

Castiel frowned as he smoothed his hands through Dean’s soft short hair, gazing into those green apple eyes. A smile twitched at the corner of Dean’s lips as he lent down again, his breath flowing against Castiel’s lips lightly. His lover shuddered as he dipped his eyelids slightly, before crashing his lips against Dean’s in a passionate kiss. Dean’s hands lightly ran under Castiel’s shirt, warming his slightly cool skin. Castiel gasped slightly before pulling away from Dean, looking into his eyes again.

“Why did you stop?” Dean whined gruffly.

“Because,” Castiel whispered. “We’ll save it for later,” he added with a small wink before he walked away.

“You teasing son of a bitch,” Dean grumbled, following Castiel back into the room.

“I thought I was a dick?” he questioned, tilting his head.

“You just tilted your head like you did when we first met. That’s beyond adorable,” Dean chimed with a sneering smirk.

“Shut up Dean,” Castiel laughed, opening his suitcase. “Do you want your present or not?” he continued.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Castiel, resting a hand on his waist.

“You got me a present?” he asked.

“It’s Valentine’s Day Dean, of course I did,” Castiel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I wish you’d told me, I didn’t get you anything,” Dean mumbled.

“It’s okay Dean, you didn’t need to get anything,” Castiel replied, smiling softly.

Dean chuckled as he kissed Castiel’s cheek before going to his case.

“I’m joking idiot, I got you a little something,” he soothed, reaching into a small pocket in the case, pulling out a small black bag.

Castiel smirked as he sat down on the couch, Dean joining afterwards. He handed Dean his present which was placed in a box with ribbon tied around it. Dean smiled as he lent forward, kissing Castiel on the lips quickly before opening the present. He gasped as he feasted his eyes upon a black leather jacket, the strong smell of leather hitting his nostrils as he ran his hands over the fabric, smiling widely.

“Cas, I-I wow...I love it, thank you,” he stammered, turning to look at Castiel.

Their eyes locked and Dean pulled Castiel over into his arms, giving him a long and loving kiss before pulling away.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too Dean,” Castiel chuckled, resting his hand on Dean’s cheek.

“Really, this present, it’s great,” Dean replied, grinning.

“I’m glad you like it, Gabriel helped me a little,” Castiel mused, tilting his head again.

“I figured, but, it’s wonderful,” Dean chuckled before setting the box aside. “Close your eyes,” he whispered.

Castiel did as he was told, closing his eyes as Dean grabbed his hand before placing the bag there.

“Open,” he continued.

The ex angel opened his eyes as he looked down at the bag, a slightly curious look on his face.

“What is it?” he questioned.

Dean rolled his eyes as he lent back on the couch, resting his feet up on Castiel’s lap.

“Open it,” he chuckled.

Castiel huffed as he untied the bow that was around the bag before opening it slowly. He dipped two fingers in, catching some cold chain as he pulled it out of the bag. His eyes widened as he gazed upon a small globe like pendant that hung at the end.

“Is this my-” he paused.

“Your grace, yes,” Dean replied.

Castiel looked at Dean, then back to the gift as he gazed at the white and blue swirling liquid. His heart started pounding as his eyes watered and he set the necklace to the side. Dean sat up, a worried expression on his face as he saw a few tears fall from his lover’s eyes.

“Cas, what’s wrong? Do you hate it?” he asked.

“No Dean,” Castiel sobbed with a small smile. “It’s beautiful, I love it,” he whispered.

A smile twitched on Dean’s face before he was suddenly jumped on, strong arms wrapping around him. Castiel nestled his face into Dean’s neck as he embraced him, his legs on either side of Dean’s waist.

“Uh, Cas,” Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“I really love it Dean, thank you,” he murmured against Dean’s neck.

Dean smiled as he held Castiel tighter, running his hand through his smooth hair as he relished in the closeness they were sharing. Castiel pulled away as he still sat in Dean’s lap, his eyes scanning over Dean.

“What shall we do before dinner?” he asked.

A grin spread across the hunter’s face as he lent up on his elbows, one hand resting on Castiel’s cheek. He brushed his lips across his lover’s before opening his eyes, gazing into the bright blue orbs that belonged to Castiel. His pupils had dilated to an extreme size and Dean couldn’t help but grin wider.

“I think you know what I wanna do,” he purred.

There was silence before Castiel flushed a bright red.

“Oh Dean,” he whispered slyly.

~~~*~~~  
“Dean where are we going? Why are we moving so quickly? Are we in an elevator?” Castiel questioned irritably.

“Cas, relax, you’ll see when we get there,” Dean chuckled.

“Is the blind fold necessary?” he asked with a grumble.

Dean grinned as he lent down close to his ear.

“Oh it’s very necessary,” he purred.

“Dean,” Castiel hissed, his grip tightening on Dean’s arm.

Dean chuckled again, looking over at the French tour guide who simply stared at the couple with a slight frown.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” the Winchester quipped, receiving a loud huff from the tour guide.

Castiel chuckled briefly as he still held on Dean’s arm, leaning into it as he tried to get used to the darkness that was consuming him. The elevator came to a halt, the doors opening with a slight shudder as Dean took Castiel’s hand. He led him outside, walking past a few tables where other visitors were situated before stopping at a table.

“I’m going to take the blind fold off now,” he whispered, standing behind Castiel.

Castiel smiled softly, feeling the blind fold slip down his face as he opened his eyes. He gasped as he looked around him, realizing they were standing at the very top of the Eiffel Tower.

“Dean! This is amazing!” he exclaimed, turning around to face him.

“It’s just us here, everyone else is around the other side. I specifically asked for a private spot,” Dean replied with a grin.

“Just the two of us?” Castiel questioned with a small blush.

“Just the two of us,” Dean mused, resting his hands on Castiel’s lower back, before pulling him close.

“You did all of this...for me?” he chuckled.

“Why wouldn’t I do all this for the one I love, and on Valentine’s Day of course,” Dean answered.

“Good point,” Castiel hummed, resting his hands on the nape of Dean’s neck. “You look handsome by the way,” he whispered, his lips just inches from Dean’s.

“Well so do you Mr Castiel,” Dean replied with a slight posh voice.

Castiel burst out laughing as he playfully slapped Dean on his chest and rested his hands there as he locked eyes with Dean’s. They stared momentarily before Dean lent down, connecting his lips with Castiel’s in a passionate and loving kiss, their lips moving in sync. He pried Castiel’s mouth open with a small throaty chuckle as he deepened the kiss. A proper ‘French kiss’, one would say.

“Hmm Dean,” Castiel hummed, pulling away slightly.

“Yes?” Dean asked.

“Is that beer on the table?” he replied.

Dean looked over at the table that had a large bowl of strawberries, candles, rose petals and beer sitting on it. A small blush crept over his face as he looked back at Castiel.

“Yes, Cas it’s beer,” he laughed.

Castiel smirked as he placed a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips.

“It’s perfect,” he whispered, walking over to the table.

“Really? I thought you’d think it was too simple after that fancy dinner we had,” Dean replied.

Castiel sat down as he twisted the caps off two beers and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

“Absolutely not, this is more than enough,” he muffled.

Dean laughed as he sat across from Castiel, taking a huge sip from the beer and dipping a strawberry in some cream beside the bowl.

“I did try not to over do it,” he answered, putting the strawberry in his mouth.

“Dean, stop panicking, I love it,” Castiel replied.

He reached over the table as he laced his fingers through Dean’s free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You’ve done more than enough. You’ve paid for this holiday, you’ve paid for dinner, the hotel, all these things here. It’s too much, but I love you for it. It shows me how much you care, and how much you love me. You don’t even need to say you love me because I already know. Yet there is no greater price than the love you give me, that’s so unbelievably real, I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Castiel whispered.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes watering slightly as a small tear fell down his cheek. A smile spread across his face as he choked back the happy sob, squeezing Castiel’s hand.

“You’ve made me cry now,” he laughed, wiping a few tears away.

“Sorry,” Castiel chuckled, lifting Dean’s hand up as he kissed it gently.

“I have another surprise, well...another two but I should probably show you this one now,” Dean replied.

Castiel raised an eyebrow as he saw Dean hop off his seat, turning around as he dragged something from behind a set of boxes. His mouth dropped open as he saw the guitar case, his eyes widening slightly. Dean flicked the locks up as he opened the case, grabbing out a glistening acoustic guitar, slinging the strap over his neck. He closed the case before turning back to Castiel and smiling.

“Do you mind?” he chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

“Dean, I’ve never heard you sing, I’d love to, please go ahead,” Castiel whispered with a small smile.

Dean nodded as he grabbed a guitar pick out, his eyes still locked on Castiel’s. He started to strum a few notes, occasionally hitting the body of the guitar to create a beat. Castiel watched on, a grin spreading on his face as he knew the song straight away. It was the song playing in the bar when he and Dean shared their first kiss when they got up to dance. He placed his hands under his chin as he watched Dean concentrate on the guitar, looking up at Castiel a few times to smile. Then he began to sing.

“Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cause’ I'd already know”

Castiel was mesmerized by the velvety tone in Dean’s voice, his smile growing wider as the couple locked eyes again.

“What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words”

Dean smiled as he blew a small kiss to Castiel, a blush crossing his lover’s face as he picked up where he left off.

“Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cause’ I'd already know”

Castiel stood up, biting his lip softly as he got lost in Dean’s voice once again.

“What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you”

Dean looked at Castiel as he sang the ‘I love you’ loudly, a grin creeping on his face.

“More than words,”

As he finished, a loud bang went off, making Castiel jump slightly. Dean smirked as he slipped the guitar off his shoulder, walking over to Castiel. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

“Look over there,” he whispered into his ear, pointing to the west.

Castiel’s eyes followed Dean’s directions as he saw blue and green lights burst in the sky.

“Fireworks?” he questioned.

“Don’t ask how I did it, just watch,” Dean replied.

Castiel nodded as he looked back at the sky, watching as the sky lit up in bright red shimmers. He was far too fixated on the fireworks to even notice Dean’s arm had slipped from his waist. More fireworks went off, lighting the sky in gold, silver, green, blue, red and purple. Castiel was thrilled by it, even the smell of the fireworks put a smile on his face.

“Dean this is the best Valentine’s Day ev-” he stopped short as he looked at the sky again.

He could have sworn he was dreaming, yet it seemed all too real. Across the sky were fireworks that sizzled slowly, a message drawn in the sky.

‘Castiel, will you marry me?’

Castiel spun around as he looked down at Dean, clasping his hands over his mouth.

“Dean!” he exclaimed.

Dean smirked as he opened the small red box, displaying a thick silver ring inside.

“Well?” he questioned.

“Of course you assbutt!” Castiel laughed, tears streaming down his face.

Dean laughed as he stood up, kissing Castiel deeply before pulling away as he took his hand. He slipped the ring on, a smile spreading across his face as he looked back at Castiel.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Castiel replied with a grin.

Dean lifted Castiel into his arms, spinning him around as he laughed, before placing him back down, kissing him passionately. Castiel pulled away as he placed his hands on Dean’s chest and he looked out the corner of his eye, a smirk growing on his lips.

“Oh and Dean,” he mumbled.

“Yes?” Dean answered.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Castiel added, before stepping back a little.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he stared at Castiel.

“So, I guess congratulations are in order,” a voice spoke.

Dean’s eyes widened as he turned around, his jaw dropping as he saw Sam standing a few steps away.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled.

“Surprise,” he chuckled.

Castiel smiled as Dean turned back to look at him.

“I organized it,” he issued.

“And to think I couldn’t love you anymore,” Dean sighed, turning back to face Sam.

“Am I getting a hug or what?” Sam laughed.

Dean chuckled as he and Sam embraced in a brotherly hug. He hadn’t seen Sam for quite some time as he’d decided to go back to college life while Dean and Castiel worked cases. They pulled away from each other, a smile plastered on the older Winchester’s face.

“It’s so good to see you,” Dean spoke.

“Same to you, now are we going to celebrate or what?” the younger Winchester asked.

“We’ve got beer and strawberries,” Castiel laughed as he popped another strawberry in his mouth.

“Typical Dean,” Sam scoffed.

“Hey, be nice to my future husband,” Castiel huffed with a smirk.

“Well be nice to your brother in law and I’ll think about it,” Sam retorted.

“Alright ladies, calm yourselves, let’s celebrate now,” Dean chuckled.

“Cas always was a bit of a woman,” his brother hummed.

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed.

The trio erupted into fits of laughter as they sat down at the table. Dean and Sam got stuck into a conversation while Castiel simply listened to the pair. He gazed at the silver band around his finger, a smirk crossing his face as he held Dean’s hand gently. He was happy, in fact, beyond happy. He had never experienced a Valentine’s Day like this before, at least not as a human. As an angel, it was a very awkward situation. But now, he was where he wanted to be, this was his future, his perfect Valentine’s Day.


End file.
